12 Days of Yu Yu Christmas
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: A sister Parody to my other fic The Hanyou its basically a Xmas special that is late to get here. its the song 12 days of Christmas sung by the Yu Yu cast and a few of my Characters.


A/n- yes I started this on Christmas eve, but I didn't get it done till New Years Eve ….. (is so pathetic) I SORRY!!! I JUST GOT MY NEW LAP TOP!!! SO YEA!!

Me no own the show.

But, this song is a sister fic to my other fic, "The Hanyou" so yeah. I wanted to make a X-mas special but I didn't get done in time so, with out our futher ado……

On with the madness.

12 Days of Christmas Yu Yu Hakusho Style!!!

On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Yoko's deeeath tree!

Yoko- must keep them well fed with plenty of squirrel guts.

On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 2 idiot lackeys!

Genkai- that's basically what those dimwits Kuwabara and Yusuke are…

Yusuke/Kuwabara- HEY!

And Yoko's deeeath t

ree!!

Yoko- they do prefer gray squirrels to red…..

On the 3erd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 3 evil eyes!

(Everyone stares at Hiei)

Hiei- … feh.

2 Idiot Lackeys!

Yusuke- WE'RE NOT HER LACKIES!!

Genkai- Shut up and do your work, dimwit.

And Yoko's deeeath tree

Yoko- although, given the right circumstances, you could feed them rather well with other things. (Pulls out examples)

On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 4 Rei guns!

Yusuke- (BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!!) Ha! Take that stupid school!

Genkai- why did you just blow up Yumi's flat apartment?

Yusuke- Yumi's WHAT???

Yumi- (devil glare) YUSUKE!!!!!

3 evil eyes!!

Hiei- I can see what you don't want me to see….. (Glares at Yoko)

Yoko- (puts up play-boy) what?

2 idiot lackeys!!

Yusuke- why me!

Kuwabara- ahh shut up Urameshi!

And Yoko's Deeeaath tree!

Yoko- it's the perfect way to get rid of all those annoying pests!

Kurama- who let the salesman in?

On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 5 perverted minds!!

Yoko- COME ON KURAMA, GET IT TOGETHER!!

Kurama- why me….. (Is plagued with half naked visions)

4 Rei gun blasts!!!

Yusuke- I swear I didn't see that it was YOUR apartment!

Yumi- my apartment's the only dark colored building on the block you IDIOT!!!

3 evil eyes!!!

Hiei- fear me!

2 idiot lackeys!!

Kuwabara- WHERE IS THE LOVE?

Genkai- in the backyard buried somewhere….

And Yoko's Deeaath Tree!

Yoko- another fine example of a good food source is your boss.

On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 6 hanyou freak outs!

Desota- whythehellmustigothroughallthis, itsjustnotright!!ineedtogetpaid!!

Yumi- 0.0; huh?

5 perverted minds!

Yusuke- (holds up shackles and looks at Kurama) these yours?

Kurama- (cough- blush) Yoko's old….. Play thing.

Yoko- I was looking for those! Now where's Dessy?

Desota- (hides) HENTAI!

4 Rei gun blasts!!

Yumi- I don't care what you do, but you're paying for it…

Yusuke- god damn it WOMAN!

3 evil eyes!!

Hiei- …..

Yumi- say something.

Hiei- (glares at her) hehn.

2 idiot lackeys!!

Genkai- Don't make me get out that whip!

Yusuke- (still dusting dojo) that sounded so wrong!

And Yoko's Deaath Tree!!

Desota- isn't that what rat poisoning is for?

Yoko- yes, but this thing is more fun!

On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 7 Kyo translations!

Kyo- Kay kyo shoma hiko nanda Hige!!

Yusuke- ….. What did he say?

Desota- something about Hiei

6 hanyou freak outs!!

Desota-GETTHEHELLAWAYFROMMEYOKO!!!

Yoko- what'd I do this time?

Desota-keepyourplantstoyourself!!!

5 perverted minds!!!!

Yusuke- I wander if that bra she's is silk or cotton? What if she's not even wearing one? Oooohhh!!!

Desota- (dies of over heating)

4 Rei Gun blasts!

Yusuke- if it makes ya feel better, I'll have Koenma pay for it, but I ain't paying nothing!

Koenma- do wah?

3 evil eyes!!

Yoko- don't you mean 'bright eyes'?

Hiei- shut up.

2 idiot lackeys!!

Kuwabara/Yusuke- WE'RE NOT HER LACKIES!!

Genkai- back to work dimwits!

Kuwabara/Yusuke- yes ma'am.

And Yoko's Deeeath tree!!

Hiei- and what exactly does this vine do?

Yoko- notice the name "Death" Tree.

On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 8 Irish demons dancing!!

Jin- Com'mon boys!! Lets go!! (Starts doing the Irish dance)

Yumi- who are they?

Jin- Our cousins from long family trees. (notice, Jin and Yumi are related)

7 Kyo translations!!

Kyo- Nanda Shitama Hio nami Hige (shrugs)

Hiei- what did you just call me!? (Glares)

Kyo- (sweat drop) Oro ….

6 Hanyou freak outs!!

Desota- ITHOUGHTITOLDYOUNOTTOGROPEMEINPUBLICYOKO!!

Yoko- (shrugs) Guilty as charged.

5 Perverted Minds!!!

Yumi- I don't think you want to read my mind right now Hiei.

Hiei- what could possibly go wro- (smirks) maybe later …

Yumi- awe you so sweet.

(So wrong) 

4 Rei Gun blasts!

Yusuke- So that didn't work either … fine, I'll just blow up the rest of the block! Happy?!

Yumi- WAIT NO-

Yusuke- (BANG BANG BANG BANG) there! Now it looks exactly like the rest of them!

3 Evil Eyes!!

Hiei- why must I say something ever time

Yumi- it goes with the song.

2 Idiot Lackeys!

Genkai- I STILL SEE DUST ON THE DOJO FLOOR! WHY DO I SEE DUST ON THE DOJO FLOOR!

Yusuke- cause you're senile…

Genkai- Clean the toilet that Kuwabara just used to crap in.

Yusuke- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

And Yoko's Deeeaaath Tree!!

Yoko- Did I mention they love to eat squirrels?

On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 9-hundred hordes of FANGIRLS

(All the boys)- RUNAWAY!!!!!!

Thousands of screaming fan girls- WE LOVE YOU!!! MARRY US!!

8 Irish demon dancers!!

Jin- Join us Yumi!!

Yumi- Not on your life….I don't do dances.

7 Kyo translations!!

Kyo- (sees the boys running from fan girls) Shinana ….

Desota- I know that one means pathetic….

Kyo- Hai.

6 Hanyou Freak outs!!

Dessy- wait… they're after Kurama ….

Yumi- and Hiei, but he deserves it.

Dessy- KURAMA!! YOU2TIMEINGJERK!!

Kurama- (sweat drop) DOES IT LOOK LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS!!!

5 PERVERTED MINDS!!

Yoko- If I didn't hate every one of these stupid screaming girls that are making my ears ring ….. We could have such a huge orgy with this..

Desota- (dies again) why……

Yoko- But I wouldn't do that with you here. They won't touch you (glomps Dessy) Mine!

Dessy- get off me you Hentai!!

4 Rei Gun blast!!

Yusuke- (keeps shooting at fan girls that keep mobbing them) DAMNIT THEY WONT DIE!! WHAT ARE THEY ZOMBIES!!

Kurama- not far off, I'm afraid.

3 evil eyes!!

Hiei- I refuse to tap into any of those vile creatures minds! (Shudders at thought)

2 Idiot Lackeys

Kuwabara- at least we're safe in here than out there from those fan girls.

Yusuke- what do you mean we?! It's my life they want!!!

Genkai- I've got the whip if you two don't shut up!!! … OR maybe I'll just give it to the fan girls and let them think something better to do with it and you.

Yusuke/Kuwabara- NONO NONONONONO!! WE'RE GOOD!

And Yoko's Deeeath Tree!!

Yoko- Yet another handy dandy thing about this tree is that fan girls are its favorite treat. You attract'em, it snacks them.

On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 10 pissed off Dragons!!

Ryu- (flames surround him) I'M-PISSED-OFF!!!

Desota- oh there you are.

9-hundred fan girl hordes!!

Kurama- SPARE ME!!!!!

Yusuke- You're Mr. Pretty boy!! You distract them while we run!!

Yoko- there's two of us here you know!!!

Hiei- all the more reason for a distraction.

Kurama/Yoko- I hate you.

8 Irish Demon Dancers!!

(Yumi finally joined'em)

Jin- There ya go lassie!! Keep it up!!

Yumi- I feel as if I'm drunk. Where'd I get this whisky bottle?

Jin- uh….. About that.

7 Kyo translations!!

Kyo- Hige Sakka Naga Toosha.

Ryu- Yes I know Hiei can be very stupid at times.

Hiei- WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?!!!

Ryu- come here it's a secret (whispers) I'm not telling.

6 Hanyou Freak outs!!

Desota- WHYISYUMIDRUNK!!!WHYARETHEREIRISHDANCERS!!!WHEREDIDTHOSEGIRILSCOMEFROM!!WHYWHYWHY!!!

Ryu- Dessy, one word. Chill pill

Desota-THATSTWOWORDSYAMORON!!!

Ryu- not in draconian.

Desota- (dies)

5 Perverted Minds!!

Ryu- there is no way in hell you've had more women then me at the same time.

Yoko- wanna bet?

Ryu- does your number come close to 15 at the same time?

Kurama- how is that possible?

Ryu- Dragon.

4 Rei Gun blasts!

Yumi- (awestruck) you-you took out the entire block??

Yusuke- Well if you wouldn't have complained about how DIFFERENT it looked-

Yumi- different? DIFFERENT!!! YUSUKE URAMESHI!! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!!!!!!!

Yusuke- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

3 evil eyes!!

Hiei- (meditating)

2 Idiot Lackeys

Kuwabara- WE'RE NOT HER-

Yusuke- give it a rest Kazuma.

And Yoko Deeeath tree!!

Yoko- Got stubborn In-laws? The Death tree can help you to FREEDOM OF INLAWS!!!

Desota- You don't have any in-laws.

Yoko- if I did then I'd use it.

On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 11 piles of paper work!

Koenma- (wide eyes) eh ….. Eh……. YUMI NADORIKO, GET IN HERE!!

Yumi- I'm you're adopted child, not your secretary.

Koenma- fine … … GOREGE!!

10 Pissed off Dragons!!

Ryu- NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!!!

Desota- you lost the bet to Yoko didn't you.

Ryu- WHO BEDS 20 WOMEN AT THE SAME TIME!!!

Desota- Yoko……

Yumi- (gets out record book) world record even.

9-hundred hordes of fan girls!!

Hiei- touch me and die.

Kurama- they'd probably like that.

8 Irish demon Dancers

Jin- Drink up me hearties yo ho!!!

Yumi- that's a pirate song…

Jin- ya, but when you're drunk you don't care.

7 Kyo Translations.

Ryu- still not telling you what he said.

Hiei- You arrogant bastard.

Kyo- Nani??

6 Hanyou freak outs!!

Desota- (is almost trampled by fan girls) why me???

5 PERVERTED MINDS!!!

Yoko- Hey Dessy, can you do me a favor?

Desota- Depends…..

Yoko- (puppy eyes) can you wear this for me?? (Holds up 2 red ribbons)

4 Rei Gun blasts

Yusuke- (looks over damage) wow, who took out the block? Its ashes now!

Yumi- DIE! (Lunges at him)

3 Evil eyes!!

Hiei- (still meditating)

2 Idiot Lackeys!!

(Yusuke and Kuwabara are cleaning at the speed of light)

Genkai- wow, look at them go.

And Yoko's Deeath Tree!!

Yoko- I would not recommend that you put it near any flammable objects. It will definitely NOT burn. But it will burn YOU.

On the 12th Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 12 Demon fights!!

(Song 'girl fight' blast the stereos)

Yusuke- BRING IT ON!!

Hiei- already brought!

(Big brawl)

Desota- how can you be so demonic?

Yumi- easy, we're demons. (Lunges into the fight) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME URAMESHI!!!

11 piles of paper work!!

Koenma- (starts sobbing like a baby) WHY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!!!!!

Yumi- Your fault for not making sure Gorge wasn't off today.

10 Pissed off Dragons!!

Ryu- WHY AM I STILL PISSED?!

Desota- cause it's the end of the song?

9- hundred Fan girl hordes!!

Fan girls- where'd they go?

(The boys are hiding in Kurama's Invisible tree.)

Yusuke- are they gone?

Fan girl- THERE THEY ARE!!! GET'EM!!

Hiei- (glares at Yusuke) you'll die in 2 hours for that.

8 Irish demons dancing

Jin- Break it down boys! (Starts break dancing in the air)

Yumi- now that's strange.

7 Kyo Translations.

Kyo- (snores)

Yusuke- I KNOW THIS ONE!! HE'S ASLEEP!!

6 Hanyou Freak outs!!

Desota-WILLTHISSTUPIDSONGEVEREND!!!

5 PERVERTED MINDS!!

Desota- mirror, mirror on the wall who's the biggest pervert of them all?

Yoko- (holding on to Desota) hey, guess where my other hand is.

Desota- GET OFF ME!!

Yoko- AWWE you know you like it.

Desota- NOT IN PUBLIC!

4 Rei Gun blasts!!

Yusuke- it's the end of the song, so please will you let it go!!!

Yumi- you blasted a whole block to smithereens!! I'm not about to let this go!

3 Evil eyes!!

Hiei- are we done yet?

2 Idiot Lackeys!!

Genkai- alright, I guess it's clean.

Yusuke/Kuwabara- (die)

And Yoko's Deeeeath Tree!!!!

Yoko- what are we done already?

109283740193874209387420938742097438974209837402984730927

I DONE!! PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YA THINK!!

T.fox5


End file.
